undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kris
'Kris '''jest głównym protagonistą Deltarune. Jest on kontrolowany przez gracza podczas Rozdziału Pierwszego. Wygląd Kris posiada nieułożone, kasztanowe włosy i oliwkowy odcień skóry. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długim rękawem który posiada żółty, poziomy pasek na sobie oraz nieokreślone spodnie i buty. Kiedy Kris i Susie wpadli do tajemniczego Mrocznego Świata, wygląd Krisa zmienia się. Jest on ubrany w srebrzystą zbroję oraz nosi krótką, poszarpaną różowo-fioletową pelerynę. Jego skóra i włosy stają się barwy niebieskiej, która najprawdopodobniej ma odzwierciedlić oświetlenie podziemia, trzymając się motywu światła i ciemności. Osobowość Kris dzieli osobowość z kontrolowanymi postaciami w Undertale, będąc połączeniem Chary i Frisk. Postacie mają różne opinie na temat Krisa. Niektórzy nazywają go "dziwnym dzieciakiem" a inni uważają go za zwyczajnie miłego. Najczęściej jest on określany jako ktoś cichy, bowiem w trakcie rozgrywki nie wypowiada żadnej kwestii. W Mrocznym Świecie jego towarzysze postrzegają go jako "lidera". Ralsei oraz - ostatecznie - Susie stosują się do każdego z jego poleceń. Jego spóźnialska natura należy do jego cech charakterystycznych. Według jego sąsiadów, Kris od zawsze był psotny, czym nie raz zadziałał im na nerwy. Podobno zdarzyło mu się pokryć swoje ciało keczupem i wmawiać innym, że jest to krew. Podjęcie choćby próby konwersacji wywołuje zdziwienie u większości postaci. Jeżeli przed powrotem do domu porozmawiamy z wieloma postaciami, mogą one wytknąć, że Kris wygląda niezdrowo, dziwnie lub blado. Wątek główny Pod koniec gry, wyglądając na to, że lunatykuje podczas nocy, Kris wyrywa ze swojego ciała DUSZĘ i rzuca ją do klatki dla ptaków. Następnie stojąc na środku pokoju, wyjmuje srebrny (w grze biały, ale efekt światła sugeruje, że jest on szary lub srebrny) nóż, uśmiechając się przerażająco prosto na gracza. Jego oko zaświeciło się na czerwono, z animacją i efektem dźwiękowym podobnym do bezdusznego Pacyfistycznego zakończenia w Undertale. Relacje -'Asriel 'brat Krisa ,Wyjechał na studia przez co nie można zobaczyć go w trakcie rozgrywki. -'Toriel 'Matka Krisa . Podczas walki Zaklęcia ACT Zamiast rzucać zaklęcia, Kris używa komendy ACT różnymi sposobami zależnie od przeciwnika na którego się napotka. ''"Rób różne rzeczy. To nie jest magia." ''Często ACT kosztuje 0 TP by go użyć, lecz bywają przypadki kiedy ACT nie może zostać wykonany, ponieważ drużyna musi posiadać wystarczającą ilość TP. Podczas walki z Królem, Kris może działać z Susie i Ralseiem by stworzyć ulepszone wersje ich zaklęć. Galeria Kris face partymenu.png|Portret w Menu Grupy Kris face battlemenu.png|Portret w Menu podczas walki Kris soul screenshot.png|DUSZA Krisa Kris battle fight.gif|Animacja Krisa podczas walki Kris battle act.gif|Podczas użycia ACT Kris battle attack.gif|Atak Kris battle twirling.gif|Kris robiący piruet Kris battle guard.gif|Obraniając się Kris battle sitting.png|Kris siedząc, pokonany podczas walki Kris battle intro.gif|Kris spotykając przeciwnika podczas walki Kris overworld menacing.gif|Kris ujawniając swoją "ukrytą naturę" pod koniec Rozdziału 1 Ciekawostki * Asriel i Kris razem z grupą dzieciaków stworzyli rzeźbę anioła, oprócz tego że spędzili cały ten czas na na robieniu ogromnych skrzydeł. * Szafka Krisa, która jest pusta, jest pomiędzy starą szafką Asriela a drzwiami do klasy Toriel. ** Strona pokoju, którą dzieli Kris jest bardzo pusta. Książki, które były na jego półce najprawdopodobniej zostały użyte w klasie Toriel. * Kris dzieli kilka rzeczy z ludzkimi dziećmi z Undertale, łącznie z podobnym imieniem niczym Frisk oraz tym samym ubraniem co Chara. Tak jak Chara, Kris lubi czekoladę i podkrada czekoladowe cukierki z pokoju Toriel bez jej pozwolenia. Lubi także pić gorącą czekoladę w QC's Diner. ** Gdy w normalnym świecie, kolorystyka jego ubrań jest podobna do Chary, w Mrocznym Świecie jego peleryna dzieli kolory takie same jak koszulka Frisk. * Żarty Krisa włączały chowanie się pod łóżkiem Noelle gdy wiedział że bała się ludzi i wmawiał jej, że Ice-E jest prawdziwy i je dzieci, po czym kolejne dziecko, Dess, zaczął bić Krisa pałką od krykieta dopóki nie "przestanie kłamać". * Kris potrafi grać na pianinie, ale nigdy nie śpiewał w kościelnym chórze z Asrielem. ** Gdy Kris spróbuje zagrać na pianinie w szpitalu, w tym przypadku tylko walnie klawiszami. Potwór na recepcji skomentował, że zazwyczaj gra o wiele lepiej. * Jeśli stworzona przez gracza postać na początku zostanie nazwana "Kris", głos oznajmie, że jest to "zbieg okoliczności". Dzieje się to także z innymi imionami postaci już istniejących w grze. * Mimo faktu, że w tym artykule Kris posiada formę męską i pewnego dialogu gdzie został on nazwany "mamin synkiem" Kris posiada formę "they", podobnie do Frisk i Chary z Undertale. * Kolorystyka ubrania Krisa, jak i jego wygląd, jest podobna do nieużytego wyglądu człowieka w plikach gry w Undertale. Jedyna różnica to kolor spodni, brak ust, oraz kolor skóry. * Podczas gdy Kris wrzuca do klatki DUSZĘ, można dalej nią poruszać w grze. * Kris, jak inne postacie w drużynie, ma różne tytuły w menu grupy. ** Na początku, Kris jest człowiekiem LV1. "Ciało zawiera ludzką DUSZĘ." ** Po tym jak dowiadując się, jak używać ACT przez samouczek Ralseia, Kris staje się liderem LV1. "Dowodzi grupą z różnymi czynami". ** Jeśli Kris sprawdzi wszystkie łóżka w Karcianym Zamku, stanie się Inspektorem Łóżek LV1. "Niewytłumaczalnie sprawdza wszystkie łóżka." * Na zewnątrz Mrocznego Świata, Kris może użyć normalnego menu jak z Undertale, posiadając STAT, PRZEDMIOTY i TELEFON. Gdy zostanie wybrany STAT, obecna broń i zbroja Krisa zmienia się na tą, która odzwierciedla tą z Mrocznego Świata. ** Jeśli Drewniany Miecz został założony, zamienia się on w Ołówek. ** Jeśli Upiornymiecz zostanie założony, zamieni się w Halloweenowy Ołówek. *** Na początku Rozdziału 1, Kris posiada od początku Ołówek i Bandaż. * Imię ''Kris ''posiada różne znaczenia. ** ''kris to rytualistyczny sztylet, nawiązując do zakończenia Rozdziału 1. ** Etymologia "Of Christ", nawiązując do bardzo religijnej rodziny Krisa. ** Połączenie imion Frisk i Chara (Ch od Chary a reszta od Frisk), z literą K zamiast Ch, podobnie jak imię Chris. * Podczas obronienia się, Kris zmienia swój miecz w tarczę. * O dziwo, gdy Kris posiada 90 HP w Mrocznym Świecie, to w normalnym posiada 20 HP, czyli tyle samo ile Frisk na LV 1. en:w:c:deltarune:Kris ru:Крис Kategoria:Deltarune Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Światła